This invention relates to a method for making a database stored upon a computer readable medium used with a computer for use as a computerized multilingual phrase database in a runtime application environment for translating words, phrases, and variables into words. In another more specific aspect, the invention relates to a database system for use with a computer as a multilingual phrase database in a runtime application environment for translating words, phrases, and variables into other languages.
In the design of software applications, for example, software applications written in the English language, it is desirable to also have such applications run in another language, such as French and Spanish. One prior art approach to accomplishing this was through the use of a resource file in connection with applications employing Microsoft Windows® based technology. Specifically, when using a resource file, all the phrases are listed in English for one application and another resource file lists all the phrases in the other language. This is typically similar to a manual operation. In using the resource files, you actually have to create a separate resource file for each project, and then merge them together. The merging somewhat automates the procedure but is incapable of handling graphics, and audio files as may be necessary for the particular application.
Another prior art approach involves a system and method for internationalizing a database application by providing a capability to create and maintain international records. Data items are stored in a base language with accompanying related copies of the data items represented in multiple languages and/or currencies. Application users then specify a preferred language and when the user's language preference is not the same as the base language, language dependent data items are retrieved from the related language records. Another prior art approach involves the use of a multilingual database system in which data can be searched and retrieved by a user whether or not that data is in the user's own language. More specifically, the prior art method and operation provides for a multilingual ordered database in which access to the data is facilitated by receiving information in the form of words based upon a multilingual alphabet, to be stored in the database. The words are encoded according to a predetermined criteria to form one sort key for each language to be supported by the database, and the information is stored in a known location in the datastore, with the sort keys being stored in a sorted order in the index along with an indication of the known location of the corresponding information in the datastore.
All of these prior art systems are complex, often require extensive manual manipulation of language phrases and do not provide for a simple, automated and effective manner of having an application use a database to present information in whatever language is required without being constrained by the language in which the application was written.